Seduciendo a Edward Adaptacion
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: Bella a estado atraída (o podría decirse enamorada) de Edward el mejor amigo de su hermano Emmett desde hace un año, quiere cambiar la situación pero tiene miedo a la reacción de su hermano cuando se entere pero ya no hay vuelta atrás todo está a punto de cambiar… mal sumary pero pasen y lean que esta buena la historia...


Hola chicas aquí vengo con una nueva adaptación

La historia no es mía es de Brandi Evans y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

La historia contiene lenguaje sexual el que es sensible por favor abstenerse, sobre aviso no hay quejas…

Seduciendo a Edward

Bella a estado atraída (o podría decirse enamorada) de Edward el mejor amigo de su hermano Emmett desde hace un año, quiere cambiar la situación pero tiene miedo a la reacción de su hermano cuando se entere pero ya no hay vuelta atrás todo está a punto de cambiar…

Capitulo único

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Bella miro a través del parabrisas de su pequeño coche y siguió la silueta de Edward que se movía a través de su apartamento. El todavía estaba despierto. Eso era bueno… Tal vez. Estaría bien si ella se las arreglara para reunir Alior para llamar a su puerta. ¿Esta noche seria la noche?, ¿la noche en que finalmente le diría a Edward como se sentía?, ¿o se comportaría como una gallina como siempre? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

–No creo que pueda hacer esto, Ali_ dijo al manos libres de su teléfono celular.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes, Bells!_ dijo su mejor amiga. – Solo tienes que subir las escaleras, y tan pronto como él te deje entrar, dejas caer tu abrigo y le das una visión cercana y personal de esa lencería sexy que has estado muriéndote por mostrarle. ¿Te la pusiste verdad?

-Bueno…

Bella miro el enorme abrigo que se había puesto.

–No exactamente.

-¿Por qué no? Has estado esperando este momento durante seis meses.

¿Seis meses? ¿Había estado realmente tratando de reunir el suficiente valor para seducir a Edward por tanto tiempo? Caray. Ella era una cobarde emocional. Esta vez, sin embargo, su vacilación era por una buena razón. Edward había sido el mejor amigo de su hermano Emmett desde la primaria. Si ella y Edward se involucraban y su relación fracasaba, ¿la relación de Emmett y Edward también se iría por el desagüe? Bella se enfrentaba a un terrible dilema. Renegar a su hermano. O renegar de su corazón.

-No, no._ Dijo Bella.

–Yo no pudo hacerle esto a Emmett. Él es mi hermano mayor.

Él prácticamente la había criado desde que tenía dieciséis años, cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados por un conductor ebrio. Ella lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle daño. ¿Entonces porque seguía manejando hasta casa de Edward cada fin de semana? Ella había hecho este viaje en innumerables ocasiones, pero esta noche era la primera vez que llegaba hasta aquí. Lo suficientemente cerca como para ver realmente el movimiento en el apartamento de Edward. Culpo al repentino cambio de su corazón por la estupidez del día de san Valentín, por haberla arrastrado hasta aquí. Bueno no del día de san Valentín, pero si al baile que ella y Edward habían compartido.

Cerró los ojos y recordó por un momento. La sensación de las manos de Edward sobre su cuerpo mientras la atraía hacia si en la pista de baile. Ya habían bailado antes, pero algo se había sentido diferente esa noche. El aire entre ellos prácticamente chisporroteaba, y luego sus miradas eran un poco más largas. Y después de la canción continuaba abrazándola, él no la había puesto en libertad hasta que la música de la siguiente canción había roto el momento. Había sido un momento perfecto, y maldita sea, quería más. Respiro profundamente.

–Tal vez si hablo con Emmett _dijo. –Tal vez él no tenga problema si salgo con su mejor…

Un golpe sonó contra la puerta lateral del conductor. El miedo hizo que su corazón latiera a toda marcha. Por instinto, agarro la lata de gas pimienta y la mantuvo escondida entre su asiento y la consola central, luego se congelo. La otra mano la puso sobre su corazón mientras trataba de controlar la repentina explosión de adrenalina. La cara que la miraba fijamente a través del cristal no era la reencarnación de Ted Bundy*, pero, a su manera, era casi igual de malo.

-¿Bells? _sonó la voz de Alice preocupada a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y Bella se dio cuenta que de golpe había dejado el auricular suelto.

* Theodore "Ted" Robert Cowell Bundy, fue un asesino en serie, secuestrador y violador. Los analistas estiman que el número de sus víctimas podría rondar las cien mujeres, muy lejos de los números oficiales de alrededor de treinta y seis. Nació el 24 de noviembre de 1946 en Burlington, Vermont y falleció el 24 de enero de 1989 (a los 42 años) En la silla eléctrica.

-Estoy bien, ella dijo, pero tengo que irme. Ya nos pillaron.

-¿Nos pillaron? ¿De qué estás hablando…?

-Edward está aquí.

Antes de que Ali dijera otra palabra, Bella cortó la llamada y luego apretó el botón que bajaba la ventanilla.

-Lo siento, Bells. No era mi intención asustarte_ dijo Edward, su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos, eran tan grandes, que era suficiente para iluminar el estacionamiento por completo. Solo con ver su sonrisa, se calmo, eso podía ser loco, pero la tranquilizaba.

–Hola, Edward.

Ella aliso con sus manos su cabello y luego se detuvo de repente. No arreglándose.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿No debería yo hacerte esa pregunta?

-Uh, si. Mierda.

Idiota. Se acerco, con los codos apoyados en el marco de la ventana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bells? ¿Y para continuar a esta hora?

-Yo, uh, uh…

El viejo abuelo sonaba en su cabeza. Ve al grano o regresa a tu casa, Urraca.

–Yo viene a verte.

-¿A mí?

La miro intrigado y halagado al mismo tiempo, entonces al mismo tiempo pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno quería hablar. ¿Te importaría si entro? Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar. En privado.

-No, no. No, en absoluto.

Moviéndose hacia atrás para poder abrir la puerta.

–Vamos arriba.

Edward ayudo a Bella a salir de su coche, le hizo una señal hacia la escalera. El nerviosismo se deslizo en sus venas con cada paso. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar. En privado… Si, nunca ninguna de sus conversaciones iniciadas con esas palabras había terminado bien. Al menos para él. Él había estado en el extremo receptor de muchas de esas conversaciones, y todas habían terminado mal. Bueno mal era un término relativo. Era el final de una cadena de relaciones con mujeres que no había amado. ¿Eso era realmente malo? Dejo que Bella subiera las escaleras primero. Se dijo que no era porque quisiera ver su culo mientras caminaba, no era eso, pero él sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Su mirada se quedo pegada al suave movimiento de sus caderas. A pesar de su holgada chaqueta larga, cada una de sus curvas se las arreglaba para burlarse de sus sentidos. Con cada paso, sus caderas se hacían hacia atrás y hacia delante, hacia atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante. Demonios era condenadamente erótico. Era, hipnótico. Hipnótico. Miro hacia el cielo. Mierda, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, imaginando a la hermanita de su mejor amigo como un objeto de lujuria. Sin embargo, demonios ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Bella se había convertido en una mujer bella. No era hermosa, pero si sorprendente. Con un largo cabello chocolate que enmarcaba su cara en forma de corazón, acentuando el par de ojos más grande que nunca hubiera visto. Ojos que lo habían hechizado por completo, en solo un par de horas. Por supuesto, el vestido azul que había usado, también lo hizo perderse. ¿Traería puesto el vestido de tiras? Cielos lo esperaba. El corto vestido realzaba sus increíbles piernas que eran larguísimas. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo increíble que ella se veía, se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche imaginándose todas las posibles formas para quitarle el vestido. Esa noche no había sido la primera vez que había deseado a Bella. La verdad era que él la quería desde hacía meses, pero se prometió que nunca actuaria a favor de su deseo. Amaba a Emmett como un hermano, pero cuando veía a Bella su mundo se volteaba al revés. Al igual que el día que bailaron. No debería haberla invitado a bailar. Eso era evidente ahora. En un minuto habían estado bailando una canción lenta, una canción que hacía que los amigos se enamoraran, y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba perdido en sus ojos. El resto del mundo se esfumo. Él siempre había pensado que ese dicho era una mentira, que perderse en alguien mas era imposible. Pero ya no.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, él la condujo dentro, sacándola del frio. Wow, se veía nerviosa. ¿Estaba en algún tipo de problemas? ¿Qué le había pasado a Bells? Se pregunto, después cerro con llave la puerta. Miro hacia el suelo.

–Esto es algo que he tenido la intención de decirte desde hace un tiempo, Edward. ¿No sé cómo decirlo?

Oh, eso no sonaba bien. Dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Tienes un problema?

-Sí y no.

Cerró los ojos.

-¿Te importa darte la vuelta por un minuto?

Él la miro por la pregunta tan rara.

-Por favor, Edward. Esto es importante.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Sip, esto sería algo muy malo. Decidió darle el espacio que ella le pidió, se volvió hacia la puerta y espero. Y espero. Después de casi un minuto, se escucho como la tela caía detrás de él. Bella debía de haberse quitado la chaqueta. Su corazón se acelero un poco. Parecía que estaba a punto de verla en ese espectacular vestido de nuevo. Lo cual era malo, se recordó. Él y Bella solos en su apartamento era muy malo. Probablemente era el primer lugar en su lista de top ten de errores. Lástima que no lo había pensado dos minutos antes.

-Está bien, puedes darte la vuelta_ dijo ella con una voz más ronca, más profunda de lo que había sido un minuto antes. Más sexy. ¿O eso era solo su polla hablando? Se giro hacia ella.

–Está bien, Bells, que es lo… cielo santo.

Estaba parada frente a él en solo un par de zapatos de tacón negros. Su chaqueta yacía en un charco en sus pies. El deseo se apresuro a su polla, llenándola, alargándola hasta que su erección se empujo dolorosamente contra la cremallera de sus pantalones. Sin embargó, él no podía dejar de devorársela con la mirada. Bella Swan no era la mujer flaca que se había imaginado. Era mucho mejor, tenía un cuerpo perfecto en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Pechos llenos que le encantarían a cualquier hombre y al lado curvas en las cuales un amante podría agarrarse durante el sexo. En otras palabras, ella quitaba el aliento. Una erótica sonrisa jugaba en la comisura de sus labios mientras su miraba se deslizo hasta su cintura. Sorpresa, no había manera de ocultar una erección de ese tamaño. Ella camino hacia el, sus tetas se balanceaban a cada paso. Su mirada se concentro en sus rosados pezones, duros.

-Te necesito, Edward. _Murmuro.

–Por un largo tiempo.

-¿A mí?

-Sí.

Ella camino tan cerca que sus pechos rozaron su pecho, jugando con su camiseta.

–Yo estoy cansada de fingir que no.

-Fingir…

Mierda, le gustaría poder formar una frase completa, entonces podría ser capaz de recordar la razón por la que no debería aprovecharse de esta caliente y sexy mujer, desnuda en su cama. Las palmas de las manos de Bella estaban contra su pecho y lo sentía hasta la punta de los pies.

-¿Me deseas también, Edward? Y no me mientas -susurro -Porque yo se que tu también me necesitas… literalmente.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia el sur, y con una sonrisa, ella desabrocho el botón de sus pantalones, bajando la cremallera. Y luego metió la mano y enrollo una pequeña y delicada mano alrededor de su polla. Y Edward olvido porque él había considerado esto como una mala idea. Los labios de Edward se estrellaron contra los suyos, en medio segundo, Bella perdió el control de esta seducción. La beso con tanta fuerza que casi se cae de culo, pero sus fuertes brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella con toda la delicadeza de un halcón cazando a su presa. Y ella se sentía como una especie de presa. Su lengua se batía en duelo con la suya, y sus manos exploraban su piel desnuda con una necesidad desesperada. Ella no podía creer lo fácil que él había sucumbido a sus avances. Ella había planeado seducirlo, con un arsenal de razones por las que debían convertirse en amantes. Un negro pensamiento se deslizo en su mente. Tal vez él no se preocupaba por los sentimientos de Emmett, sobre lo que esta noche de placer podría costarle a los dos. ¿La veía solamente como un cuerpo caliente que se había encontrado en su puerta en medio de la noche y él pensó, ¡Eh!, también podría joderla ya que ella está aquí? Ella inmediatamente desecho esa idea. Ella no podía estar muy segura, pero estaba segura de que Edward Cullen no era ese tipo de hombre.

-¿Qué te parece si nos movemos hacia el dormitorio? -Murmuro. –Así podre explorar mejor cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Con un gemido torturado, él la levanto en brazos, aplastándola contra su duro cuerpo, y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se aferro a él. Tratando de quitarle la camisa sin éxito, mientras su coño se apretaba contra su duro abdomen, ella no podía para de frotarse contra él.

-Mierda, Bella, tu quieres matarme.

Ella sonrío y capturo sus labios. Tropezando mientras cruzaba la pequeña sala de estar, con un duelo de lenguas, sus respiraciones mezcladas, y cuando llegaron a la habitación, él la dejo en el centro de la cama. Con un movimiento feroz, rompió su camisa. Se quito los pantalones con la misma ferocidad.

-¿Estas impaciente?

Le pregunto mientras se sentaba, poniendo los codos en el colchón, las rodillas dobladas y las piernas abiertas. Cielos, amaba la urgencia de sus movimientos, la forma fija de su mirada en su sexo.

-Oh, no tienes ni idea, Bella. Ni puta idea.

Prácticamente salto encima de ella.

–No he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ti ninguna noche.

-¿En serio?

A pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo, las palabras salieron como un chillido, y al mismo tiempo su confianza fue sustituida por la incertidumbre. Él le quito con los dedos el cabello que tapaba su cara.

–En serio.

Lagrimas trataban de salir de sus ojos, pero que la mataran si ella las dejaba caer. Si esta era la única noche que podría darle, planeaba sacar el máximo provecho de ella. Coloco un brazo alrededor de su cuello, y ella lo atrajo para otro beso, envolviendo todo su cuerpo a su alrededor, se abrió por completo a él, Su eje se froto contra su coño, eso le envió golpes de placer por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su canal se inundo a la espera de que su polla se deslizara en ella, extendiéndola y llenándola. Follandola.

-Edward.

Gimió, moviéndose entre sus cuerpos para envolver sus dedos alrededor de su longitud. Deslizando la cabeza de su polla a través de sus pliegues húmedos como si fuera un dildo de carne y sangre.

-No tan rápido, Bells.

Él movió su cadera hacia atrás, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para tener sus sexos fuera de contacto.

–No es necesario precipitarse.

-Habla por ti mismo.

Sus labios se curvaron sobre su piel mientras besaba su cuello dejando un camino ardiente. Creciendo con cada lamida, con cada caricia de su lengua. Su cuello, hombros, clavícula, mientras que poco a poco se abría camino hacia abajo, y cuando finalmente llego a sus pechos, ella contuvo el aliento. Su lengua recorrió el contorno de su pezón, lamiendo suavemente atormentándolos satisfactoriamente. Más contacto. Necesitaba más. Arqueando la espalda, se empujo más profundamente en su boca. Pero él se retiro.

-¿Estás impaciente, Bells?,- él se movió hacia su otro pezón con la misma tranquilidad, como hacia un momento.

-¡Maldita sea, Edward, me estoy muriendo!

Ella enredo sus dedos en su pelo desordenado.

–Yo he querido esto por demasiado tiempo para frenar ahora. Follame, Edward. Por favor.

-Y eso es exactamente por lo que tengo que ir tan lento como pueda, ya que en el momento en que este dentro de ti…

Tomo aliento, y se echo a reír.

–Yo considerare un milagro si duro más de treinta segundos.

Bella sonrío.

– ¿Así que no soy la única que esta abrigando sentimientos inapropiados? No obtuvo una respuesta con palabras. Su boca volvió a explorarla. Dibujando diseños sobre su húmedo vientre. Metódicamente, trabajando mas y mas. Su respiración se hizo profunda. Luces bailaban en su visión. Nunca antes se había sentido así, literalmente la estaba matando la anticipación. Parecía que pasaba una eternidad antes de que su boca hiciera el primer contracto contra su coño, y como un explorador cauteloso, no se apresuro hacia su húmeda selva. Demonios. Con sus labios trazo sus húmedos labios vaginales. Ella tuvo que cerrar su mano sobre la colcha, clavo los talones en el colchón y se empujo hacia arriba. Su clítoris golpeo contra su boca cerrada. Una sacudida de lujuria le atravesó el cuerpo. Ella repitió el movimiento, pero esta vez, Edward estaba preparado para ella.

Colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas hasta que sus manos mantuvieron su vientre abajo y presionado contra el colchón. Ella trato de resistirse pero no logro nada.

-Bastardo.

Ella murmuro. La risa retumbo en su pecho.

–Me han llamado de peores formas, Bells. Así que tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso.

-Idiota. Comete mi culo…oh, sí.

Su lengua se deslizo entre sus pliegues, lamiendo su clítoris.

-¿Qué decías?

-Nada. Solo por favor…

Se pellizco los pezones, lo que aumento su placer.

–Haz eso otra vez. Y no te detengas.

Edward respiro profundamente. Bella abrió los ojos para ver lo que había sucedido. Su mirada estaba absorta en sus pechos mientras ella se los pellizcaba, por lo que hizo el movimiento otra vez. Retorciendo sus pezones entre sus dedos hasta que su aureola estaba tan dura como una piedra. Podría tenerla inmovilizada, pero podía torturarlo de otras maneras.

-Bésame, -dijo. –O me detengo.

-Perra.

Dijo con una risa salvaje. Ella se rio también, pero solo para detenerse un segundo después, porque Edward no estaba jugando. Las firmes manos que la habían mantenido contra la cama la soltaron y sus dedos se deslizaron hacia adelante, abriéndola y dejando su palpitante clítoris indefenso para su ataque. Chupando su clítoris con la boca, lamiéndolo con su lengua. Dejando salir su éxtasis liquido desde su vientre.

–Oh, cielos.

Se quejo.

–Cielos, Edward, yo estoy…

Él succiono con más fuerza su clítoris, y las sensaciones que la envolvieron la llevaron por el borde. Mierda Edward lamia el coño de Bella mientras le daba su crema. Ella cerró sus puños de nuevo en la colcha. Su espalda se arqueo rápido y se puso rígida mientras la atravesaba el orgasmo. Cada movimiento lo impulso, y comió mas de ella, llevando su lengua dentro de su canal, sacando su placer hasta que ella grito pidiendo misericordia.

-Tranquilo.

Sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de su cabeza y ella trato de apartarlo pero él no la dejo. Mordiendo suavemente su clítoris, lo suficiente para mantenerla inmóvil. Totalmente bajo su control.

-Edward,- ella gimió. –Edward…

Su polla palpitaba contra el colchón, y él sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. Incluso si no la penetraba ahora. Ella lo hacía no poder contenerse. ¿Se retorcería cuando la follara? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Le dio a su coño un último lengüetazo, desde el perineo hasta su clítoris, luego se empujo para buscar un condón en la mesita de noche. Él mismo se enfundo en tiempo record. Bella no trato de moverse. Ella se recostó en el colchón jadeando, retorciéndose, subiendo y bajando sus senos, por su rápida respiración que entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Maldita sea, se vea espectacular, su pecho era hermoso, saber que por ese movimiento erótico, cada hombre que la veía se ponía duro. Casi hizo que odiara el movimiento. Casi. Metió sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas, levantando sus piernas en alto y aplastándolas contra su pecho. Su culo se levanto del colchón para que se encontrara con su ingle. Probablemente debió haberle puesto una almohada bajo la espalda para ayudarla, pero a quien quería engañar. El no iba a estar en esa posición por mucho tiempo. Con un brazo sujeto su rodillas, y con el otro abrió sus muslos, deslizando su polla por su canal, con un empuje furioso. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. ¿Cómo podía ser tan caliente y apretada al mismo tiempo?

-Cielos, Bella. Te sientes tan jodidamente bien.

Sus músculos femeninos se apretaron en torno a él, no por un orgasmo, no por una respuesta automática por el placer.

No, ella lo estaba ordeñando. Apretándolo, soltándolo, apretándolo, soltándolo, apretándolo… Él comenzó a palpitar, a golpear su longitud dentro y fuera de su coño mojado. Se sentía fuera de control. Cada impulso lo llevaba más adentro. Con un sudor perlado en la frente. Estaba a punto de estallar, pero él quería que ella alcanzara el orgasmo junto con él. Con cuidado aflojo el agarre que tenia con su mano, hasta que su pulgar pudo deslizarse entres sus pliegues. Acariciando su clítoris, frotándolo, mientras el luchaba contra su orgasmo. Gracias al cielo, ella no necesito mucho.

-¡Edwaaaaaaard!- Grito, apretándose alrededor de su pene. Se dejo ir, y su corrida broto de su polla, llenando el condón que llevaba puesto. Su control sobre sus piernas vacilo y se resbalaron de sus brazos. Por instinto, lanzo todo su peso hacia adelante, capturándolo ella entre sus brazos, y él se empujo de nuevo en su interior. La repentina desconexión lo había dejando con una sensación de frio, y el reacciono con puro impulso para recuperarla. Para sentir de nuevo la conexión. Cielos, estaba jodido, literalmente y figurativamente. Sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, como si ella sintiera lo mismo y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener el contacto erótico el mayor tiempo posible.

Manos suaves, temblorosas se deslizaron por sus brazos, sobre sus hombros, el cuello y jalo de él hacia abajo. Fue un gesto tan dulce, que no pudo detenerse para colapsar en contra de su suave feminidad. En el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, los reclamo. El beso fue tan diferente a todos los demás que habían compartido esta noche. Su lengua se deslizo una contra otra como si su único objetivo fuera estar más cerca. Besarla solo por el placer de los besos. Eso era nuevo para él, pero se fue dando cuenta de que le gustaba. Siempre y cuando el beso se lo diera Bella.

-¿Tenemos un verdadero problema aquí, nosotros? -Susurro contra sus labios.

-Eso parece. ¿Tienes miedo?

-Creo que aterrado es una palabra mejor para describir lo que siento en este momento.

Siguió jugando en las esquinas de su sexy boca.

–Tan mal, ¿eh?

-No tienes ni idea.

Edward rodo de lado y la jalo entre sus brazos, manteniéndola en constante contacto contra su duro cuerpo, pero a pesar del intimo abrazo, la preocupación de lo que habían hecho hizo que al estomago de Bella se le hiciera un nudo. Ella sabía que dormir con él tendría alguna consecuencia. ¿Qué pasaba si el solo quería una noche? Aun que ella quisiera mas, ¿qué pasaba si se negaba a continuar con esto que acababan de iniciar, por salvar los sentimientos de su hermano? Ella pensó que estaba preparada para todas las posibilidades, pero mientras ella estaba entre sus fuertes brazos se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de prepararse para lo más obvio, probablemente. Ella no quería dejarlo ir. Nunca. Ella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? En medio de los múltiples orgasmos, probablemente. Golpeándolo con un codo, mientras lo miraba. Ella había visto ese hermoso rostro crecer y cambiar con los años.

–Si hubiera sabido que el sexo contigo sería tan bueno, no habría dado marcha atrás.

-¿Marcha atrás?

Ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

–Yo he estado planeando esto de la seducción desde hace meses. Cada noche de viernes o sábado, he tratado de venir hacia acá, pero siempre me acobardaba.

-Hasta esta noche.

-En realidad, estaba a punto de irme cuando me pillaste.

Una sonrisa perezosa apareció en sus labios.

–Entonces estoy muy contento de haberte pillado, el sexo ha sido increíble. Fue increíble Bella. El mejor que he tenido.

Sus mejillas se calentaron.

–No tienes porque mentir… esto…

-No estoy mintiendo.

Con un dedo rozo su cuello.

–Yo he estado fantaseando contigo durante meses.

Su corazón latía violentamente contra su pecho, y trato de hacer una broma para calmarse.

–Entonces yo tenía que ignorarlo, nena. He estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía dieciséis años.

La expresión que cruzo su rostro era tan dulce, adorándolo. Y ella sabía que nunca dejaría de luchar por lo que quería. Un futuro con Edward. Ve al grano o vete a casa, Urraca.

-La verdad es -ella dijo- yo nunca supere esa inocente atracción. Yo no sé lo que nos espera, pero quisiera ver hasta dónde nos lleva.

Ella se coloco a horcajadas sobre él.

–Yo amo a mi hermano -susurro, -Y yo nunca haría nada para hacerle daño, pero ya no puedo fingir que no siento algo por ti. Ya no puedo…

-Yo nunca haría algo que arriesgará mi amistad con Emmett, y menos algo tan insignificante como sexo casual.

Él tomo su cara entre sus manos y la acaricio.

-¿Es eso lo que es, Edward? ¿Solo sexo casual?

La picara sonrisa que tanto amaba tomo el control de sus labios.

–Absolutamente no.

FIN


End file.
